Se donner
by Loufiction
Summary: Le cheminement des pensées d'Oscar avant la fameuse scène des lucioles. Par quelles réflexions est-elle passée avant de se rendre enfin à la raison de son amour pour André?


Ainsi donc elle l'aimait. Cette peur viscérale qui lui avait tailladé le cœur et l'âme au moment où la foule ivre de colère l'avait emporté loin d'elle ne pouvait pas être de celles que l'on éprouve pour un simple ami. Aussi vieille et sincère que soit leur amitié. Avait-elle été aussi remuée et inquiète lorsque Fersen s'était élancé vers la vindicte populaire ? Elle devait s'avouer que non, à ce moment-là, sa seule et unique inquiétude était de savoir s'il arriverait à temps pour sauver André.

Quelle ironie du sort que ce soit Fersen qui lui ouvre les yeux sur la réalité de ses sentiments pour André. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour en sécurité à Jarjayes, leurs blessures pansées, leur diagnostic vital assuré, elle avait désormais tout loisir de revivre cette scène. La plus édifiante qui soit, sans nul doute. « Mon André ». Elle n'avait même pas réalisé la portée des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche avant que Fersen ne les lui répète. Peut-être avait-il raison. Ce n'était pas de bouche que ces mots sortaient, mais bel et bien de son cœur. Son cœur qui, dans un moment de terreur avait lâché son plus féroce secret. Si bien gardé qu'elle-même n'en avait même pas eu conscience. Foutredieu, elle aimait André ! Mais foutre de foutre ! Elle ne voulait pas de ces sentiments !

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, mais comme le merveilleux ami qu'il était. Comme le compagnon d'une vie, comme un ami d'enfance qui connaissait tout d'elle et en qui elle avait confiance. Mais pas … comme ça. L'amour véritable ne s'accompagnait-il pas invariablement de douleur et de sacrifice ? Ne vivait-il pas systématiquement dans la clandestinité ? Non, elle s'était sincèrement inquiété pour son meilleur ami, voilà tout. Et si elle avait envie de lui ordonner de préparer leurs effets pour partir seuls à Arras, cela n'avait en aucune façon de rapport avec le fait de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec lui. Seuls.

Elle était parfaitement capable de rester seule avec lui sans que ses pensées ne divaguent vers quelques outrageuses idées. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes qui retrouvaient leurs amants dans les recoins des bosquets de Versailles pour s'adonner à des activités licencieuses. D'abord, elle n'était pas une femme, ensuite, André n'était pas son amant. Voilà qui était établi !

D'ailleurs, autant être totalement honnête. Avec Fersen non plus elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre d'envie. Oh, admettons, elle avait porté une robe pour lui et avait scandaleusement partagé une danse avec lui. Mais là où n'importe quelle femme amoureuse aurait grandement apprécié ce moment, elle s'était trouvée extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme nue devant lui. L'entendre lui faire une merveilleuse déclaration d'amitié avait été le clou du spectacle et elle avait fui. Elle, le fier colonel, elle avait fui.

André aussi lui avait fait une déclaration. Et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier tant il l'avait effrayée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il avait été pris d'une colère froide. Et là où habituellement ils auraient réglé leurs comptes à coups de poings, elle l'avait giflé. Et lui l'avait embrassée. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'elle avait pu lire ça et là dans les romans qu'elle glissait discrètement dans le secret de sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucune romance, aucune tendresse, elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Son premier baiser était teinté de colère, de désespoir, de colère, de passion et de folie. En ce qui concerne André … de son côté, il y avait eu la stupéfaction, l'incrédulité, l'outrage, la gêne, la peine, puis la peur. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il la frappe plutôt que cela. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient chamboulée et tourbillonnaient dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse rattraper par la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit hideux fait par un tissu que l'on déchirait.  
Seigneur Dieu pas ça, pas lui ! Son André ne pouvait pas agir ainsi. Cet homme sur le point de lui faire subir le pire des affronts, ce ne pouvait être lui. Incapable de faire face à la réalité, elle avait détourné le regard et laissé couler de traitres larmes, aveu de sa faiblesse de femme. Sa bouche avait prononcé quelques mots dont elle ne se souvenait même plus, mais qui avaient eu l'effet d'un choc sur André, lui faisant enfin réaliser l'horreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Elle ne reprit pied dans la réalité qu'au moment où il remonta le drap sur elle. Elle aurait voulu ne rien entendre de ce qu'il lui dit à ce moment-là mais son foutu cerveau enregistra tout.

Il l'aimait. Mais cet amour l'avait rendu fou. Lui si calme, si tendre, si doux, il avait en l'espace de quelques minutes été transformé en un monstre incontrôlable et violent. Enfin, pas si incontrôlable puisqu'il avait su s'arrêter avant de commette l'irréparable affront. Néanmoins, ses actions avaient été suffisamment traumatisantes pour elle. Si elle avait su pardonner, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à oublier. Etait-ce donc cela que la passion amoureuse ? Se faire renverser sur un lit et se retrouver à la merci du désir d'un homme ? Autant dire, se soumettre entièrement. Et elle n'était pas femme à se soumettre … enfin, homme. Les écrits qu'elle avait pu lire, honteusement curieuse d'en savoir plus à ce sujet étaient-ils tous utopiques ? L'amour et le romantisme semblaient être les seuls sujets de discussion des courtisanes, de la Reine elle-même d'ailleurs. N'avaient-elles pas la moindre once de fierté ?

Réconcilier l'image d'André tel qu'elle le connaissait au quotidien depuis des années, avec celle du fou qui s'était emparé de lui quelques minutes lui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant ces deux personnalités vivaient dans le même corps. Qu'adviendrait-il si elle le poussait à nouveau à bout un jour ?

La passion transformait-elle donc tous les hommes ainsi ? L'acte d'amour physique était-il toujours aussi brutal ? Oh elle savait que les jeunes filles souffraient lors de la première nuit passée avec leur époux, c'était le prix de leur innocence, oui elle le savait, elle n'était pas à ce point ignorante. L'une de ses sœurs d'ailleurs, s'était jalousement moquée d'elle un jour, arguant que la scandaleuse façon qu'elle avait de monter à cheval ne lui garantirait pas d'être innocente le soir de ses noces, si toutefois celui lui arrivait un jour.

Et elle s'était posé la question, cela lui arriverait-il un jour ? Cette douleur dont elle avait entendu parler persistait-elle à chaque fois ? Ses sœurs et sa mère l'avaient toujours tenue éloignée de leurs conversations à ce sujet. Elle s'avait qu'à chacune des noces de ses sœurs, sa mère avait tenu une discussion avec la future épouse, ses sœurs déjà mariées la rejoignant au fil des années. Elle était un homme donc il était parfaitement normal qu'elle ne prenne pas part à ces discussions de gynécée.

Mais encore une fois … au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait la déchirure d'en avoir été privée. Elle se consolait en réalisant l'incroyable liberté que le destin choisi par son père lui avait garantie. Elle en était d'autant plus consciente lorsqu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre ses sœurs. L'une d'entre elles confiait son profond dégoût des nuits partagées avec son époux. Elle avait dit combien il lui tardait de porter un enfant afin que cela cesse pour quelques mois.

Oscar passait sa vie, silencieuse ombre de la Reine, à l'écart des courtisans venus faire la fête, ainsi elle entendait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il lui semblait que l'ordre établi voulait que les mariages se concluent pour une somme, un titre, une terre … et que l'amour n'en faisait que trop rarement parti. C'est pourquoi dans leur grande majorité, les nobles s'empressaient de se trouver un amant, ou une maîtresse et les jeux de dupes commençaient alors.

Si l'amour entrait en compte, peut-être que l'amour physique n'était-il pas si rebutant au final, à la vue de l'ardeur avec laquelle elle voyait les femmes courir vers les endroits reculés du parc de Versailles. Peut-être s'agissait-il simplement de partager ce moment avec l'élu de son cœur. André était-il cette personne ? Avait-il été violent juste parce qu'il était furieux ? Car elle l'avait poussé à bout ? Elle ne l'avait guère ménagé, c'était entendu. Sans compter qu'il était certainement au courant de cette inclinaison qu'elle avait eue pour Fersen.

Ce moment aurait-il été différent si elle avait déjà eu conscience de ses sentiments pour lui ? La violence en aurait-elle été exclue ? Sa tendresse habituelle aurait-elle été au rendez-vous ? Aurait-elle … apprécié son baiser ? Se serait-elle sentie rassurée, dénudée devant lui ?

C'est précisément à ce moment que l'objet de ses pensées apparu au seuil de sa porte, lui signifiant que le Comte de Fersen avait réussi à échapper à la foule et qu'il était rentré chez lui sain et sauf. Mais elle n'entendait rien de ce qu'il lui disait, trop occupée à le regarder, à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et dire qu'elle avait failli le perdre ce soir. La merveilleuse émeraude de son œil aurait plus ne plus jamais croiser son regard. Sa chevelure de jais aurait pu ne plus virevolter au gré de ses mouvements. Elle passa sans s'en rendre compte sa main dans ses propres cheveux, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait des cheveux d'André. Son André.

Elle s'agaça à nouveau, honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées, surtout en sa présence, mais remarqua qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Sans vraiment y être entré d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'il ne s'autoriserait plus à y entrer sans qu'elle ne l'y invite expressément. Mais pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre. Sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de la meilleure décision pour lui, comme pour elle.

Elle se savait gravement malade, lui faire un tel aveu alors que sa vie était menacée, n'était-ce pas d'un incroyable égoïsme ? Elle savait qu'il devenait aveugle. N'était-ce pas déjà un poids incroyablement lourd à porter ? Seigneur Dieu comment se décider ?

D'un côté elle avait sa vie actuelle, son rang, sa charge de commandement. Dans une période troublée qui plus est. Et des doutes, qui la prenaient de plus en plus souvent devant les injustices flagrantes dont elle était régulièrement témoin. Etait-elle du bon côté ? Qu'adviendrait-il si le peuple se soulevait vraiment ? De manière organisée ? Soutenue ? Irait-elle jusqu'à trahir son roi pour ce qu'elle estimait juste ? Tournerait-elle le dos à toute sa vie actuelle ?

Elle s'était demandée à un moment si André n'avait pas provoqué ces réflexions. Lui insufflant quelques idées révolutionnaires par ci et par là. Mais là aussi, elle se devait d'être honnête, il n'en était rien, André était bien trop respectueux. Il lui avait montré les choses et lui avait laissé tirer ses conclusions. Son André n'était pas un manipulateur.

Saurait-elle assumer et vivre un amour clandestin ? Non, elle n'en aurait pas honte, elle ne se cacherait pas ! Il était désormais entendu qu'elle l'aimait et elle n'en aurait pas honte. Pas honte non, …, juste peur. Peur que « l'autre » ne refasse surface. André ne méritait pas qu'elle lui avoue son amour en exigeant que celui-ci restât courtois et ne franchisse jamais la limite physique. Mais elle ne méritait pas non plus qu'il redevienne, « l'autre ». C'était là sa seule conclusion pour le moment.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle prit effectivement le parti du peuple, refusant l'ordre royal de tirer sur le peuple représenté par les élus du tiers. Elle avait tenu tête à Girodelle et à ses anciens hommes, les défiant de lui tirer dessus. Son père menaça de la tuer en représailles, au nom du foutu honneur des Jarjayes. Elle était prête à subir son châtiment, mais André s'était interposé, renouvelant au passage son aveu d'amour. Devant son père. Et elle se sentait à nouveau tiraillée par son envie de lui avouer enfin que cet amour était partagé, cette envie lui remuait l'âme et elle gagnait inexorablement le combat avec la raison, et cette peur de « l'autre ». Mais une Jarjayes ne s'avouait pas si facilement vaincue. Non … il n'était pas encore temps.

Et puis un soir, sur le point d'irrémédiablement rejoindre le combat du côté du peuple, elle surprit une conversation entre son père et André. Il lui donnait sa bénédiction la concernant. Ou plus précisément, il la donnait à André. La colère d'être considérée comme une simple chose que l'on offre tempêta en elle quelques instants. Mais il pouvait la donner à qui lui chante, c'est elle et elle seule qui en déciderait foutredieu ! N'avait-il pas d'ailleurs déjà tenté avec Girodelle ? Foutre de foutre de …

Entendant l'incroyable bonheur dans la voix d'André lorsque celui-ci remercia son père, sa colère s'évanouit instantanément. Non, tant de bonheur, tant de tendresse à son encontre, cela ne pouvait plus laisser la place à « l'autre », c'était impossible. Son André était fou, mais de bonheur cette fois, pas de désespoir. Son André, définitivement SON ANDRE. Oui, il était temps.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que finalement, cette capacité à disposer des femmes comme d'une vulgaire, mais précieuse, marchandise était tout à fait masculine. C'est bien l'une des facettes de la personnalité masculine qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à endosser. Certes, elle avait aidé et défendu Rosalie. Mais elle lui avait surtout donné les clés de sa liberté : l'instruction et de quoi se défendre. Et pourtant, … elle devait s'avouer que cette idée d'appartenir à André ne lui déplaisait plus tant que ça. A la condition expresse que la réciproque soit vérifiée. Et elle savait que c'était le cas. Oui, il était définitivement temps.

Sa propre santé vacillait, son œil à lui, lui faisait défaut. Ils étaient à l'aube d'un jour nouveau où tout serait possible. Peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais le temps en fait.  
Ainsi, lorsqu'ils réussirent à échapper aux émeutiers, Oscar se résolu à lui ordonner de rentrer. Ah, il pouvait dire d'elle ! Lui aussi était têtu ! Et voici qu'au détour d'une phrase, il lui redisait son amour pour elle. Avait-il réalisé que la carapace érigée autour de son cœur s'était fendue ?  
Fendue ? Grand Dieu, quelle plaisanterie ! Ecroulée, ébranlée, prise d'assaut, annihilée plutôt !

Il n'y avait plus rien pour protéger son cœur, et il s'y engouffra avec une fulgurance qui l'étourdit. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras, en larmes. Oh comme elle y était bien. Elle y retrouva la même sérénité que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais ils étaient adultes désormais. André la rassura, la cajola et finit par l'embrasser. Et ce baiser n'avait finalement rien à voir avec l'autre. Il était à la fois d'une incroyable douceur, mais la force de l'amour qui le portait était enivrante et elle s'y perdit totalement, entièrement.

Elle avait eu peur de ses mains sur elle, de son regard même, tant celui empli de folie restait ancré en elle. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir cette fois. Son regard n'était qu'amour et tendresse pour elle, puis plus tard se fit passion. Ses mains lui prodiguaient les caresses les plus sensuelles avec ce respect et cette douceur qui le caractérisaient. Elle l'avait senti trembler au début, comme osant à peine croire en sa bonne fortune. Elle avait fini par poser ses mains sur les siennes, plantant l'azur de ses yeux dans l'émeraude de son regard, l'assurant de son total consentement. C'est à peine si elle ressentit une légère et rapide douleur lorsqu'il la fit femme. Et elle n'y pensa même plus tant toutes les sensations qu'ils ressentirent tous les deux leur fit tout oublier.

Elle s'était certes donnée à lui, mais réalisait qu'il lui avait fait exactement le même don de son côté. C'était donc cela que l'amour, tant romantique que physique. C'était cela, se donner. C'était faire confiance, c'était tout partager, c'était tout donner à l'autre, et en recevoir tout autant. C'était tellement beau, tellement plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Et là, dans le creux de ses bras, elle se sentait mieux que jamais, et elle espérait de toute son âme qu'il en était de même pour lui, même si le sourire radieux qu'il affichait lui laissait peu de doute à ce sujet. 


End file.
